And Those We've Left Behind/transcript
PROLOGUE Holding Cell - Less Than Perfect Day OLIVIA: I thought I'd gotten rid of you. (prone on a public park lawn. she is joined by) PETER: Oh, I don't think so. It took me three years to finally get you. You're not getting rid of me that easily. OLIVIA: Where'd you disappear to? PETER: I was checking up on Walter. He found the swing set, and you know how he feels about Newtonian Mechanics. (as Walter swings in the playground) OLIVIA: You know what this is? PETER: The perfect day. OLIVIA: Yes. The perfect day. (after they kiss) It's too bad it has to end. PETER: And why would it have to end? OLIVIA: We can't ignore the problem, Peter. Ignoring it won't make it go away. PETER: I don't understand. What's the problem? What's wrong, Olivia? OLIVIA: You, Peter. You're the problem. (as he bolts from REM sleep. after security unlocks the door to his holding cell) I'm sorry if I woke you up. PETER: (sits-up) That's alright. I was already awake. OLIVIA: There's something going on. And we think it has something to do with you. With your appearance here. PETER: Okay. What kind of something? OLIVIA: We're not sure. But we think it has to do with time. Central Village - Time Anomaly SAMANTHA: (runs through the halls of their apartment and into the kitchen) Mommy. Mommy, look what I caught. ANN: (playfully feigns fear) ...ewww, get it away from me. SAMANTHA: Got you. It's fake, Mommy. See. ANN: Thank goodness. 'Cause you never know when a spider's gonna get you. Okay, I'm almost done here, and then we'll read together, okay? What are you in the mood for? SAMANTHA: ‘Burlap Bear’. ANN: ‘Burlap Bear’. That's my favorite. (instantly, she is standing in the charred remains of her kitchen) Samantha? Sam? Sam, where are you? (runs to uncharred bedroom and finds an infant crying) Oh, my God. (grabs the infant and flees to safety in the street with fellow tenants. holding the infant in her arms she watches as the smoldering high-rise quarters instantly revert back to an undamaged state) SAMANTHA: (after instantly reverting back to her non-infant state) Mommy. Mommy, what is it? ANN: (stunned) Oh, my. Sam. (mom hugs) ACT I Southbound Highway - Strange Reversals OLIVIA: (chatting while she drives) So what are you thinking? PETER: First chance I've had to look outside since I got back. (taking in the scenery) Looks exactly like I remembered. OLIVIA: Uh, I meant, what do you think about what I told you in regard to the time anomalies? PETER: Oh. Uh... people in Boston reporting strange events of déjà vu. OLIVIA: Well, it's not just déjà vu. Some of them are reporting time loops. PETER: I don't really know what that means. I mean, what is a time loop? Like Groundhog Day? Look, I'm not trying to be difficult, but what does this have to do with me anyway? OLIVIA: Shortly before you arrived, we experienced our own anomalies having to do with time... strange reversals in cause and effect. PETER: Is that why you're taking me to Massive Dynamic? To run more tests? You think these time anomalies may be because of me? OLIVIA: Yeah. PETER: So what's Walter's theory? OLIVIA: Walter doesn't have a theory. He's made it pretty clear that he doesn't really want to have anything to do with you. (answers cell call) Dunham. AGENT LEE: (over speakerphone) Hey, it's Lincoln. There's been another incident. Central Village - Fringe Inspection ASTRID: (on video earpiece back to the lab. spraying an aerosol) Walter, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right. WALTER: (sitting in his lab reading the users manual for their new detection technology) Hang on. Here it is. "A short emission should indicate universe breach and extend to the infected area." Did you spray? ASTRID: Yeah. Twice. (reading the handheld detector) No reaction. WALTER: Maybe third time's the charm. ASTRID: (sprays again. checks the detector) Negative. There's no change in color or anything. WALTER: It would seem that this event is not caused by a bleed-through from the other universe. Well, it's a wonderful device nonetheless, despite the poorly-written instruction manual. OLIVIA: (enters the apartment. to Peter) Okay, you just stay here, don't touch anything, and don't talk to anyone. BROYLES: (updates Olivia) It looks like there was a fire here but with no apparent cause. The damage just happened in an instant. OLIVIA: A flash fire? BROYLES: Except there were no flames. And that's not the weirdest part. According to the mother, for the duration of the event, her daughter went from being a five-year-old to an infant. SAMANTHA: (in the child's bedroom. packing to move out) Mommy, where's Emily? ANN: Samantha, it's okay. We can buy a new one. SAMANTHA: I don't want a new one. I want Emily. ANN: Well, are you sure you didn't put her somewhere else? (Peter walks into the bedroom and studies the burn pattern while the ladies pack) SAMANTHA: She was here. I remember. We were having a circus. And you can't have a circus without an elephant. PETER: (finds the stuffed toy and presents it) Is that Emily? SAMANTHA: Emily! (grabs the toy) PETER: (to Ann) A little smoky, but otherwise okay. ANN: Thank you. SAMANTHA: Emily. Let's see. PETER: (returns to Olivia waiting outside of the bedroom) So you really think I caused all this? OLIVIA: I don't know. AGENT LEE: (to Broyles) Fire Marshal says they've never seen anything like it. Some areas burnt next to places that are completely undamaged. ASTRID: (to Lee) The outside wall had scorch marks that made a perfect circle. It's almost like the fire burned in the shape of a ball. AGENT LEE: Fire Marshal said that there was another fire here four years ago. OLIVIA: Well, that fits with what the woman was saying about her daughter becoming an infant. AGENT LEE: So we're thinking what, that this whole place flashed back to four years ago? BROYLES: (about Peter) We need to get him back to the lab. I want Doctor Bishop to run those tests immediately. OLIVIA: Walter is refusing to do anything that involves him. BROYLES: (authoritatively) Doctor Bishop doesn't get to choose which cases he works and which he doesn't. It's his job to investigate Fringe Events, and, until something suggests otherwise, he is a Fringe Event. ACT II Walter's Lab - Displacement Theory WALTER: (conducts a body scan. indifferent) The subject can lower the arms. PETER: You can call me Peter. WALTER: (aggressively indifferent. gruff) Subject does not have an elevated radiation level. Nor does it have any trace chemical signatures. Subject appears to be solid, not phasing in and out of existence. (to Olivia) You can inform Agent Broyles that I've completed the examination, and I conclude that this subject is not the cause of the time-related phenomena. PETER: (trying to follow as Walter marches away) Walter, you couldn't possibly know that so quickly. If I was erased from this timeline and then thrown back into it, then it stands to reason those two things could be related. WALTER: (back turned. negative eye contact. to Olivia) I'll be in my bedroom working on the problem. (emotional fence-sitter) I do not wish to be disturbed. (close himself in his office) PETER: (returns to Olivia) He lives here? Since when? OLIVIA: Since I checked him out of a mental institution three years ago. Now - this lab is the only place that he feels safe. PETER: (looks around the lab at the tools available to him) Okay. If he won't help me, I'll just do it myself. (rolls out a large dry-erase board) Does he still keep all his notes on worm holes in the bathroom? OLIVIA: You think this has something to do with time travel? PETER: No. Not exactly. I think this has something to do with time displacement. And I think that, when I came back here, I somehow damaged the space-time continuum. And, if that's the case, there may not actually be any rules to it. (starts writing equations on the board) OLIVIA: Like the apartment. The fire and the baby. The mother didn't revert to a younger age, but her daughter did. PETER: Yeah. Precisely. I can't explain it yet, but, as far as I can tell, these anomalies are just gonna keep on increasing exponentially. I mean, if we can judge anything by the damage done by that fire in the apartment, these things are just gonna keep on getting worse. Remote Crossing - Ghost Train (three teens drive on a remote road that parallels a set of old rail tracks, late for that night's concert) CREEPER: We're already over an hour late. Why does this always happen? DYLAN: Relax, Creeper. We're totally gonna make it in time for the bands that don't suck anyway. BACKSEAT PAX: Whatever. You just think Aluminum Rain rules the known universe. DYLAN: Yeah, some day they're gonna make it big and you two are gonna say you liked 'em all along. BACKSEAT PAX: Dylan, this is my solemn promise. I will never say that I liked Aluminum Rain. CREEPER: (approaching the bend in the road that crosses the old tracks) Look out! BACKSEAT PAX: Oh, my God. (the trio exit the vehicle after Dylan slams on the brakes to avoid hitting the train that is racing out the void, then back into the void - only a few feet away) Walter's Lab - My Home PETER: (finishes posting equation. frustrated. snaps book closed) This is not working. I've got too many competing theories. I can't balance the equation. There's too many variables and not enough constants. (equation crossed-out) OLIVIA: (sitting at workstation) Look at this. (computer monitor) There have been sixty-five time slips in the past seventy-two hours, all of which occurred within a forty-mile radius of Downtown Boston. So because most people don't call in déjà vu to the FBI, we can assume that there is at least twice as many unreported. Now I've categorized all of the events... lost time, frozen moments, time jumps, reversals. PETER: What about the apartment fire? How'd you categorize that one? OLIVIA: The spherical nature of it makes it distinct from the others. PETER: Maybe we should just go back to the site and get some more readings... WALTER: (leaves his office. headed to the refrigerator) Agent Dunham, I was going to make a boloney sandwich. (ignores Peter) Would you care for one? OLIVIA: No, but thank you, Walter. I'm working on the case with Peter. (trying to get the intemperate scientist engaged) We could really use you on this one. WALTER: I'd be happy to join you. (acting put upon) As soon as my lab is available to me again. Ah! My copy of Carroll's cosmology. (snags the reference book that Peter had been relying on for his equations) I was just looking for that. OLIVIA: (disappointed) Walter. PETER: It's okay. (ignoring the toddler temperament) Just let him go. (after Walter closes himself back in his office) He can't even look at me. (starting to worry) OLIVIA: Can you blame him? (negotiating) Seeing the adult version of the son that he lost. I mean, the visions he was having were unsettling enough. PETER: What visions? OLIVIA: For weeks before you arrived, you were appearing to him here in the lab. (genuine curiosity) You weren't aware you were doing that? PETER: No. OLIVIA: You were also showing up in my dreams. Almost every night. How is that possible when I'd never even seen you before? PETER: Olivia... look, you can believe whatever you like, but this is where I'm supposed to be. (convinced of the altruism) This is my home. So I don't know. Maybe you and Walter were seeing echoes of the other timeline. AGENT LEE: (enters the lab) Just got word. A freight train appeared out of nowhere, almost took out a car full of teenagers. OLIVIA: Are they okay? AGENT LEE: They're all fine. The car stopped just in time. OLIVIA: (grabs her jacket to leave) Let's take my car. PETER: I'll come with you guys. (heads to an equipment station to grab what he needs) If I'm causing some sort of cosmic disruption, then there's gonna be heightened levels of Alpha radiation, but I'm gonna need more specific readings. (follows across the lab to join them. gets halfway to the door, and in mid-sentence, walks into the railroad crossing environment they were headed to from the lab) The full spectrum of E-M waves, not just the... Remote Crossing - Disoriented (Peter finds himself walking from Olivia's vehicle with the detection equipment he stopped to grab before they left. looking around the area, he orients himself, while the driver that was cut-off by the phantom train is interviewed) OLIVIA: (sidebar conversation in the background) And did you have a warning that the train might be coming? DYLAN: No, it... It just came out of nowhere. No bells or... or anything. OLIVIA: So when you say that the train disappeared, what do you mean exactly? DYLAN: I know it sounds crazy, but I could only see part of it, like it was passing through a window. Curved. Like looking through a bubble. AGENT LEE: Spherical. DYLAN: I swear, I wasn't smoking anything. AGENT LEE: (leaves the interview. to Peter) Something wrong? PETER: How did we get here? AGENT LEE: Um, we drove. You alright? PETER: No. No. I am not alright. I think I just had a time jump. Returning To Office - More Disoriented AGENT LEE: (talks on phone while Olivia drives) You're sure about that? Okay, thanks. (to Olivia) The Transit Authority said that railroad line was decommissioned. The last train to run on that track was four years ago. Sound familiar? OLIVIA: The fire in the apartment building was four years ago. PETER: (upbeat) Well, that's finally a piece of good news. We might actually have the makings of a... (time jumps back to the remote railroad intersection) pattern. Remote Crossing - Really Disoriented OLIVIA: (to Lee after they just arrive and exit the vehicle to start the interview) Boston PD held a witness for us. Let's hope he's got something useful. AGENT LEE: I'll check with the CSIs. PETER: (to himself about the time jump) This is gonna start getting annoying. OLIVIA: (starts her interview with the driver) Agent Olivia Dunham. I'm with the FBI. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions. DYLAN: What do you want to know? (Peter starts scanning the driver's vehicle with his detector for anything out of the ordinary) OLIVIA: So you were with another two people? Who were they? DYLAN: Yeah, um, a girl in the front and a girl in the back. (readings at the front of the vehicle increase dramatically and Peter manually checks for structural integrity) OLIVIA: So when you say that the train disappeared, what did you mean exactly? DYLAN: Kind of like it was in brackets. OLIVIA: In brackets? DYLAN: Not like a bubble... OLIVIA: ...because... DYLAN: And then it was, uh, like looking through... so it was kind of... it was blurry. OLIVIA: Oh. Did you... PETER: (finds a fine white residue has formed on the front assembly of the car, taps it, hears a hollow sound, then snaps the end of the bumper like brittle candy) Hey, guys. I got something. (time jumps and makes that announcement in the car as they drive back to the Federal Building) Returning To Office - Reoriented AGENT LEE: (curious at the sudden announcement) What? (pauses and looks closer) Peter? PETER: (tones down the enthusiasm) There are heightened levels of neutron radiation at the train crossing. OLIVIA: Why didn't you tell us that when we were at the scene? PETER: Because I didn't know until I was just back there a second ago. OLIVIA: What? (alarmed) PETER: (dismissing the alarming aspect of the incident) It's not important. What is important is that a piece of the bumper just crumbled into my hands. Metal degradation... it's a classic sign of neutron radiation. We've got to get those kids tested for radiation poisoning. AGENT LEE: (not following the science) I'm sorry, you lost me. PETER: (professorial) It doesn't happen in nature. Cosmic radiation waves. They're random. Erratic. Neutron radiation has to be generated by human technology. OLIVIA: So what? You're saying you don't think you're responsible for what's going on? PETER: No. I'm not saying that. I don't know that. But what I am saying is that somebody has to be causing these time events. Green Residence - A Typical Day (the scientist in the Green household, has her academic work spread across the dining room table and excitedly adds to the equations she has been developing. her husband watches diligently from the kitchen) KATE GREEN: (stays eyes-down on her work. doting) Raymond, did you remember to change the date on your dentist appointment? RAYMOND GREEN: (checks the time remaining on his wristwatch) Yep. I remembered. KATE GREEN: And you took your cholesterol pill this morning? RAYMOND GREEN: (happy to be doted on) Like always, Kate. You know you don't need to remind me of things anymore. I've turned over a new leaf. KATE GREEN: Is that right? After thirty years? RAYMOND GREEN: What would I do without you? (replaces dull writing utensil) Here you go. KATE GREEN: Oh. Thank you, Honey. RAYMOND GREEN: (about the increased pace and anticipation) Success? KATE GREEN: No. Not yet, but close. RAYMOND GREEN: (lovingly supportive) I'm sure you'll get it, Honey. Any day now. KATE GREEN: Mm - hmm. (after the time remaining on his wristwatch expires. he walks to the kitchen. retrieves a service tray and joins Kate in the sitting room off of the other end of the kitchen) RAYMOND GREEN: Kate. (approaches the complacent, unfocused, love of his life as she rests quietly) Would you like some tea? KATE GREEN: (zero recognition) Who are you? RAYMOND GREEN: I'm Raymond, Sweetheart. I'm Raymond. ACT III Walter's Lab - Finding 'Ground Zero' (Doc Bishop sits stoically with his headset on and rocks out to a decades old 'hair band' singing about having too much time. across the lab, his lab, the intrusion continues as the 'new' Fringe team works through the science of the latest case) OLIVIA: Why would anyone develop technology that would cause time collisions? PETER: I don't know. Why would Oppenheimer invent The Bomb? OLIVIA: You think this is a weapon? PETER: No, no. I don't know that. I just... I mean, I hope not. But regardless the neutron pulse has to come from somewhere in the vicinity of these two time bubble events. (annotates the map) The fire and the train crossing. If we can find some kind of pattern, maybe we could locate the source. OLIVIA: But two points isn't really very much to go on. AGENT LEE: (gets off his cell phone at a workstation) How about four? I just got two new reports. Perfect circle of trees suddenly appeared in a parking garage in Chestnut Hill. (annotates the locations on the map) Shortly after, an open pit filled with rotting garbage suddenly appeared on the Eighth Hole of the Franklin Park Golf Course. The course was built on top of the landfill... OLIVIA: ...let me guess. Four years ago. PETER: Yeah, but look at it. It's still completely random to my eyes. There's no way to... WALTER: (abandons his headset of solitude, having had enough of watching limited minds try to solve such a pedantic issue) ...I am ready to present a theory. Snails! Nautilus shells. Ram's horns. These all have one thing in common. Fibonacci's Golden Spiral. PETER: I'll be damned, Walter. That's it. WALTER: (didactic tone) I believe the source of these time-slips must be located in the center of the spiral. You'll want to search a three square mile area in the vicinity of Brookline. Green Residence - Another Typical Day KATE GREEN: (resting in her rocking chair. alacrity is better) We need to go Christmas shopping. RAYMOND GREEN: I know, Sweetheart. There's plenty of time. It's not even Thanksgiving yet. KATE GREEN: I'll miss it and then it'll be too late. I have to go. (anxious) All the stores will be closed... RAYMOND GREEN: Hey, hey, hey. We're not gonna miss Christmas. You hear me? I'm not gonna let that happen, okay? I'm not gonna let that happen. (calming. assuredly) Don't worry. We'll have all the Christmases in the world. I have some work I need to do now. But I will see you soon. (kisses her forehead. finds a large journal. retires to his basement and uploads equations from the journal in his computer. the electrical engineer finishes his inputs and throws the master switch on the large electrical array he has assembled beneath his wife's home. the capacitors charge and the digital master clock starts ticking down from forty-seven minutes. he walks back upstairs) KATE GREEN: (hard at work in the dining room with her astrophysics calculations) Raymond, did you remember to change the date for your dentist appointment? RAYMOND GREEN: Yeah, I remembered. KATE GREEN: Oh, good. And you took your... RAYMOND GREEN: ...my cholesterol pills in the morning. Yeah, you don't need to remind me of every little thing. KATE GREEN: Oh, really? (lucid. focused. productive) RAYMOND GREEN: But I do enjoy it. (checks his wristwatch) Brookline Suburbs - Locating The Source (a swarm of law enforcers blanket the somewhat upscale neighborhood surrounding the coordinates that Walter pinpointed with Fibonacci logic) AGENT: (interview with bike rider) This is your house here, right, Ma'am? The gray one? OLIVIA: (to a local) If you do notice anything out of the ordinary, please contact the FBI. PETER: Thank you for your time. AGENT #1: (background chat) I'll check that house across the way, then. AGENT #2: Yeah, that's probably a good idea. OLIVIA: (walking to the next home) If the source is around here, then it must be well-hidden. Maybe it's underground. PETER: Or hiding in plain sight. OLIVIA: (stops at streets corner) Is something on your mind? PETER: Yeah. Yeah. Those dreams that you were having... the ones that I'm in... OLIVIA: Mm-hmm. PETER: Were we in a park? Walter on a swing set? OLIVIA: What? PETER: In the dreams, did you feel like you knew me? Did you feel anything? OLIVIA: You're a stranger, so... what would I feel? (nothing about Peter feels familiar or intuitive) AGENT: (background interview) Maintenance guy and the gardener. NEIGHBOR LADY: Yeah, alright. I'll just go ahead and talk to my neighbors. Green Residence - Diem Interuptus KATE GREEN: It's the red one, the one on differential equations. RAYMOND GREEN: (retrieves a reference book for his focused theoretician) Yeah. Got it! (police siren sounds in front of the home. checks the window and sees the police net) KATE GREEN: Raymond! (needs her reference book) Raymond! (no clue about the cops) RAYMOND GREEN: Kate! I need to show you something. (before the police get here) KATE GREEN: What is it? What's wrong? RAYMOND GREEN: I need to show you something. KATE GREEN: What are you talking about? RAYMOND GREEN: Just please! Come with me. KATE GREEN: Raymond, you're scaring me. (no clue about the police) RAYMOND GREEN: There's something you need to know. Something amazing. KATE GREEN: (follows him to the basement and sees that her home is filled with hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of electrical gear) I don't understand. What is this? RAYMOND GREEN: I built it. From your work I used your theories, your concepts, your brilliance. KATE GREEN: (gets it) Raymond, are you saying... RAYMOND GREEN: Time Chambers are possible. Yes. I built it for you. Took me almost three years. It isn't perfect yet. It only works for limited periods. I got it up to forty-seven minutes now. But it can't go longer until I program it with the completed equation, Kate. Kate, listen to me. (serious) You need to complete it so we can keep the Chamber open indefinitely. (almost possessed) KATE GREEN: Raymond, what year is it? (understands the implications) RAYMOND GREEN: 2007. (in the house) KATE GREEN: No, what year is it out there? (beyond his time chamber) RAYMOND GREEN: 2011. (outside the Green home, police continue to comb the area and conduct interviews) AGENT #2: It's the next one over. AGENT: (approaches the front door of Raymond's house. walks through the perimeter of the time chamber maintained by Raymond, turns ashen, then painfully evaporates into the void) Aah! Aah! ACT IV Green Residence - Gaining Entry OLIVIA: (on cell phone to the lab) Okay, Walter, I'm as close as I'm gonna get. WALTER: Now you spray the fingerprint powder towards the suspect area. OLIVIA: (takes aerosol can and sprays several times. realizes the magnitude of the barrier) Walter, it's huge. There's no end to it. WALTER: Probably shrouds the entire property. This is a time bubble, and if we are right... and what's happening is originating from there... it would be powerful, which is why the agent was obliterated. You can't just walk from the present into the past. You're shattering the laws of physics. OLIVIA: Well, how do we get in? PETER: There's only one way in. We need a Faraday Cage. It's got to be mobile, something that can block out the electromagnetic field so that I can cross through and turn off whatever's causing this. OLIVIA: Walter, you need to build a moveable... WALTER: (snippy. to Olivia) I heard the idea! I know what a Faraday Cage is! A baboon would. (summons the help) Astrid! I need a computer battery. And a spool of copper wire. And a climbing harness. And some rubber cement. I think it's in my Spider-Man fanny-pack. OLIVIA: (curbside in Brookline) Walter's working on a way to get inside. BROYLES: Did he happen to mention when or where we can expect another residual event like the train or the apartment fire? OLIVIA: I didn't ask. AGENT LEE: What about Walter's spiral? It led us here to the origin. Could we use it to track where the next event will occur? PETER: Yeah, that's a good idea. I need a map. AGENT LEE: Come with me. KATE GREEN: (after seeing the commotion outside of her home) Raymond, you need to stop this. Turn it off! RAYMOND GREEN: No! You don't understand. You don't know what can happen. Look, we don't have much time. You need to finish the equation. KATE GREEN: (reluctant to comply) Tell me why this is happening. I don't understand why this is happening! RAYMOND GREEN: (negotiating) Trust me, Kate. KATE GREEN: Some things are supposed to remain theories. It wasn't meant to be built. RAYMOND GREEN: Listen to me. KATE GREEN: You don't understand what you've done! You don't understand! Tell me why you did this! RAYMOND GREEN: We don't have time! KATE GREEN: (calm after the spat) Raymond, why did you do this? Did something happen to me? Raymond? RAYMOND GREEN: (lovingly reluctant) I lost you, Kate. I lost you. BROYLES: (checking fresh data) We've identified the owners of the house. Raymond and Kate Green. Raymond is an electrical engineer, Kate, Professor Emeritus of Theoretical Physics at Boston University. OLIVIA: Theoretical physics? Well, that makes sense. BROYLES: She retired three years ago. Early onset Alzheimer's. AGENT LEE: We have a problem. (summons Olivia and Broyles to study the map) PETER: If we extend the Golden Spiral out to the next iteration, we find the next event's going to take place right there. The Melville Tunnel. (East of Somerville) AGENT LEE: Which didn't exist four years ago. OLIVIA: That tunnel goes under the river. There's hundreds of people in it at any one point. If that tunnel ceases to exist, they'll all drown. BROYLES: Agent Lee, get down there. Coordinate with Boston PD and start evacuating. ASTRID: (approaches with container of equipment for access to the time bubble) Here. Walter calls this the Walter Bishop Faraday Harness. He wanted me to tell you that. PETER/OLIVIA: (simultaneously) Okay, so how do I put it on? OLIVIA: I'm the one who goes in. PETER: And what are you gonna do when you get inside? OLIVIA: I'm gonna shut it off. PETER: How? OLIVIA: Walter will talk me through. PETER: (to Broyles) We don't even know if the comms are gonna work in there. We need someone with a science background. BROYLES: He's right. WALTER: (on videophone earpiece to Astrid) No, no, you... the primary transistor goes on the back of the neck with the prongs either side of the wearer's spine. ASTRID: (paraphrases the message) This goes into your neck. PETER: Of course it does. WALTER: (disinterested in the outcome) I'm sure this will get him across but I'm not guaranteeing what will happen on the inside. Environment in the bubble may override the device. ASTRID: (on earpiece) Walter, what happens if it breaks down on the inside? WALTER: Exactly the same as happened to the unfortunate fellow who turned into confetti. ASTRID: (after Peter approaches, tests, then steps through the barrier) Walter, he's in. WALTER: (moderately impressed) The cage was a good idea. He's very smart. RAYMOND GREEN: (in the basement. rushing to get her to finish her brilliant work) We have to hurry. KATE GREEN: It's over, Raymond. They're outside. RAYMOND GREEN: No, they can't come in. It's impossible. All you have to do is solve the problem. KATE GREEN: (confessional) I already solved it. Upstairs it's, um... It's why I called out to you. I haven't written it down yet, but I have it. RAYMOND GREEN: (smacks Peter in the head after the device safely allows him to transit the home and find the time device in the basement) Yah! KATE GREEN: Raymond, what have you done? OLIVIA: Peter? Peter, can you hear me? ASTRID: (takes cell phone call) Agent Lee. Melville Tunnel - Evacuation Initiated AGENT LEE: (hurries through the transit tunnel beneath the river with police support. cars are stopped and passengers are panicked) We've still got over fifty cars stuck down here. We're clearing out the civilians. You have to see this. (starts Sprint ® Smartphone video imaging of the time anomaly. the barrier wall, 50 feet in front of him, shows cars and people trapped in the waters that flowed through the river years earlier) ACT V Green Residence - Repercussions RAYMOND GREEN: (heated discussion in corner of basement. Peter comes too at bottom of stairs) You know, I thought this was impossible. But I wouldn't give up. It wouldn't work and then something changed. KATE GREEN: What changed? RAYMOND GREEN: At first, I couldn't get it to work. And then three days ago, I got results. And five minutes turned into ten, and ten into twenty, and then...I got it up to forty-seven minutes. I know it can go longer. KATE GREEN: It's over, Raymond. They're not going away. RAYMOND GREEN: We're not turning it off! PETER: (approaches with baseball bat) Don't make me hurt you. RAYMOND GREEN: No, no, no, don't! You can't. The entire city block will be evaporated along with all of us. KATE GREEN: He's right! If it's not shut down properly, it will cause a rip in the fabric of space-time. PETER: Then shut it down properly. An agent is already dead because of this machine, and right now, there's a tunnel out there that's gonna cease to exist causing who knows how many more deaths. RAYMOND GREEN: What are you talking about? KATE GREEN: (mentally reviews the body of her work) Time displacement. There are repercussions. Repercussions I was afraid of. (thinks) I'll shut it down. RAYMOND GREEN: No. Kate! KATE GREEN: On one condition. (to Peter) I want immunity for my husband. He didn't know. There's no way he could have. (heads upstairs and outside to the edge of the time chamber) PETER: (on tactical radios) Can you hear me? OLIVIA: Yeah, go ahead. PETER: They've agreed to turn it off, but they've got some conditions. RAYMOND GREEN: (tender moment in basement) I can't go on without you. I don't want this for us. Kate, when you got sick, it happened so fast. And all the things that you were for me and all the things that you did for me... I didn't have a chance to be that for you. I thought we'd have more time. KATE GREEN: (resigned. philos) This isn't living, Raymond. Living is what's beyond this room, beyond this house, out there in the world where you're supposed to be. RAYMOND GREEN: Then if not this, how? How do I repay you? I mean, what... what better thing can I do for you than this? You say that you shouldn't change fate, but you don't know. You don't know what's waiting for you, how terrible it is. Sweetheart, I'll never give up, Kate. Never. I'll build it again. I can do it again. We have your completed equation... you did it. Look, all you have to do is write it in that book. (points to the large journal he uses) I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to give up, Kate. KATE GREEN: We would have to move to... to another place. RAYMOND GREEN: (eager from her advice) Yes. Far away, yes. And I'm sure you'll find a way so that people won't get hurt. Let 'em have their investigation. (nurturing) Let 'em take away all the equipment, ask their questions. I'll build it again. (kisses her forehead) I'll build it again. (as his wife gets busy filling his journal with her final solution) AGENT LEE: (as the water begins to breach into the remaining dry spaces in Melville tunnel) Everybody, run! Everybody, run now! Get outta here! PETER: (returning to the basement) Alright, they're drawing up the paperwork, but I have assurances, you will not be prosecuted. (waits while they hold hands and kiss) Hey, I hate to break this up, but I held up my end of the deal and we're running out of time. KATE GREEN: (looks at the closed journal she left for her husband) I love you, Raymond. RAYMOND GREEN: Yeah. (turns a few dials, studies his wife's eyes and throws the master switch to OFF. the capacitors dissipate and the time chamber ceases. Kate disappears with it) Melville Tunnel - Flood Abatement AGENT LEE: Run! (as tons of water rush along the subterranean road toward the fleeing commuters. stops and turns around when the water disappears along with the time chamber) ACT VI Green Residence - Redacted Equations RAYMOND GREEN: (talking softly as his ailing wife sits in her rocking chair) Alright. Don't... don't. Don't worry about all these people here, Kate. It's okay. It'll be just us again. I have to go answer some questions now. KATE GREEN: Okay. RAYMOND GREEN: A few hours and I'll be back. A nurse will be here with you in case you need anything. Alright? (kisses her forehead and walks to a chest of drawers) I'll be back soon. (surreptitiously removes Kate's notebook. checks to see how she finished the 'time chamber' equation) No. (flips through the pages and finds the entire formula has been redacted) No. No. (finds a message that she loves him and that he should live his life) Federal Building - Peter's Influence PETER: (exiting the elevator) I know, I know. Stay here. OLIVIA: I just need a few minutes. If you get hungry you can get a snack from the kitchen, which is just there. PETER: Yeah. AGENT: (to Olivia after she steps away) Fire Marshal says they've never seen anything like it. BROYLES: Good work today. Turns out it wasn't you causing these events after all. PETER: Actually, I think it was. I think the only reason Kate's theory worked is because of my presence here. BROYLES: Why do you think that? PETER: Because I overheard Raymond telling Kate that he only started getting results three days ago. I arrived three days ago. Initially I thought it was the timeline that had to be reset, but... now I'm thinking that it's me. Clearly, I'm in the wrong place. And all the people that I know and love are somewhere else. Now I just gotta figure out how to get home. BROYLES: In the meantime, I can make it more comfortable while you're here. In your debriefing, you said you were living in faculty housing with Doctor Bishop. I checked. Doctor Bishop does own a home on campus. Campus Housing - Reconnecting PETER: (after walking through the front door. removes a dust furniture cover) It's déjà vu. OLIVIA: Just so you know, there'll be an FBI agent stationed out the front door. PETER: Where would I run to? So hey, do I get an allowance? OLIVIA: I'll see what I can do. PETER: Okay. Thanks for the lift. OLIVIA: I'm gonna talk to Walter again and see if I can convince him to help you. PETER: Best of luck with that. OLIVIA: (thinks for a second) I was important to you, wasn't I? I mean, the other version of me... 'cause I see the way you look at me when you think that I'm not aware. PETER: Yeah. Yeah, she was. She is. OLIVIA: Well, I hope that you get back to her. PETER: Thank you. Me too. (as she leaves the house) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes